A surprising turn of events
by 21stcentury
Summary: Set in episode 2x09 " Katerina " when Elena goes to see Katherine to find out about klaus and things take a suprising turn. Kelena.
1. Chapter 1

I watched her, she looked seemingly better after the blood I had given her. More alive. Which is strange for a vampire I suppose.

She eyed the half full bottle of blood on the ground next to me.

Everything went silent for a moment then I started to get up, realising there was nothing more to say.

I sighed as I picked up the bottle of blood.

" Elena wait " she called.

I turned around "'yes Katherine"

" He will come and get you, Elena . He always does. And when he does Stefan won't be able to protect you and neither will Damon. Don't make the same mistakes I did Elena . Don't underestimate him " Katherine said.

I sighed as I dropped my stuff and bent down as close as I could to Katherine.

" why are you still here " she questioned.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sat down.

When I didn't say anything she spoke up " oh, your scared aren't you " she said.

A small chuckle escaped her lips. " then again you have good reason to be " she said another small chuckle escaping her lips.

" the big bad orginal vampire coming to sacrifice the doppelgänger " she said with a sigh.

" it's all so primitive. Witches and vampires " she said.

Then she turned towards me.

" don't you think " she asked.

I stayed silent. It was obvious that she was toying with me.

" how do I know your telling the truth " I asked.

" like I said before Elena I have no reason to lie " she said.

I sighed and held out the bottle of blood for her to take it.

She took it quickly and pulled me with it.

I landed on top of her.

I kept saying to myself ' this is it , Katherine is gonna kill me '.

I was inside the tomb now and I was fairly certain she would not let me out.

Her face was so close to mine, I could feel her breath on my skin.

Then suddenly I leaned forward and connected her lips and mine.

She tasted of the blood I had given to her mixed with something that was truly Katherine.

A few seconds later I realised what I had done and quickly pulled away.

" oh my god " I muttered.

Then before she could catch me I ran put of the tomb, my bag forgotten.

Katherine collapsed against the wall with a smug grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to sit outside by one of the old trees just outside the tomb.

I thought about what she had said and her story.

But mostly I thought about the kiss.

How soft her lips were and how I missed the way she tasted.

My train of thought was broken by a familiar voice " so how did it go ".

I looked up to see Caroline.

" um yeah, fine you know " I said.

" so what happened " she said as she sat down next to me.

" and why are you sitting out here, was Katherine being a bitch " she asked.

" well you know Katherine " I asked as I got up and dusted my hands off on my trousers.

" okay I'll bite " she said walking closer to me. " what happened " she said coming to stand next to me.

" nothing Caroline , really it's fine " I said.

" listen, I um I have to go. Jeremy and homework and all " I said after a long pause.

" um sure talk to you later " she said as she waved and turned.

I started to walk away but once I sure she was gone, I went back into the tomb.

'okay Elena. It's now or never ' I said to myself.

I take a deep breathe and prepare myself.

I'm going _back_ into the lions den.

Who does that ?


	3. Chapter 3

" I can hear your heart " Katherine called as I stood on the tomb steps.

" It skipped just a few beats then " she chuckled.

" do I frighten you Elena ? " she taunted.

I just stood . Unable to speak.

" except its not fear "

" oh no Elena. This is something very different. "

" come on Elena. I won't bite ... Well no promises " she giggled.

I stepped into her view slowly, making my way down the last few stairs.

" that's better " she said .

She pointed to the ground just outside the tomb, silently telling me to sit.

I did as I was told. Except I sat just a little bit further away than I had before.

Everything went silent. I can sense her eyes on me,watching my every move, making me uneasy. Whereas Im trying to look anywhere but at her. My eyes wandering over the small room outside the tomb.

" your going to have to talk to me sometime Elena. You know you do. Who are you trying to kid. Me ? " she asked innocently. " because it's not working " she says in a sing song voice.

' so Katherine ' I thought to myself.

" What's wrong Elena ? Cat got your tongue ? " she taunts me again .

I looked, briefly, in her direction as I brushed a stray hair behind my ear.

" what do you think stefan will think of our little kiss " she asks with a smirk.

One word rang in my ears : stefan.

" Katherine " I breathed out.


	4. Chapter 4

" what " she asks innocently. " you do plan on telling him don't you ? Or would you like me to. Your choice Elena "

" stop it Katherine " I say.

" stop what Elena " she provokes me.

" Katherine " I say again, more firm this time.

" Wow, that was almost assertive . Look who's a fast learner "

"now, about klaus " I say.

" changing the subject. Very good. You really are a fast learner "

" Katherine whatever your implying ... "

" I'm implying you like me Elena ."

" I ... I like you ? "

" oh come on Elena. You can go around pretending to hate me. But we both know what you really feel "

" I don't know what your talking about " I lied.

" that kiss would say other wise "

" I can't deal with this, not now " I say and just like that I was gone.

" see you soon Elena " Katherine called.


	5. Chapter 5

" hey beautiful " stefan said as he opened the door for me.

" hi " I smiled a fake smile.

He leaned down to kiss me but I turned my head to the side.

" something wrong Elena "

" no ... Nothing ... Just not feeling so great " I smiled another fake smile .

" well, I was just about to go get a bite to eat. Would you like to come ? "

" I think, I'll just stay here until you get back "

" alright, I'll see you later " he said and kissed my forehead.

" bye " I murmured.

Stefan waved as he closed the door.

" way to go, captain obvious " someone said.

I jumped.

I turned around to see Damon.

" Damon ... You scared me " I say.

" ooh, your jumpy today " he said as he walked over together himself a drink.

" shut up Damon "

" ooh and snarky too, ladies and gentlemen presenting the new and improved Elena Gilbert " he smirked.

" shut up Damon. I'm just not myself today " I said as I went to sit down.

" went to see Katherine huh "

" how did you know - "

" here take this, should help with the nerves " he said passing me a glass.

" oh and by the way Blondie told me " he answered .

" Caroline " I paused.

" yeah, said Katherine was being a bitch, what else is new " he laughed, taking a sip of his own drink.

" did say you were acting weird though ... Like weird weird. Not just your general, average, everyday Elena Gilbert weird " he finished.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

" did she say something because I'm sure Caroline would love to say 'I told you so' "

" I kissed her Damon " I blurted out as I got up.

" you what "


End file.
